Lost and Found
by KnightSpark mlp
Summary: Inky has just lost her family to the evil company of Life Line. Even with her, talents . . ., she wont be able to save them by her self. So she seeks help from the flock.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

 **This story takes place about three years after the ending of the book. I kind of rage quite reading the eighth book after the tsunami thing so I don't know how the story ended. But, to me that's the best way to write a fan fiction, without knowing the ending, sooo…. Yeah. Max and the gang survived, but thought it would be best to stay in hiding for a while. A while turned into two years. On the third year no one remembers theirs faces and just thought they died, so they came out of hiding and started normal lives. They went to school, got part time jobs; Delyn went off on his own, Max lost contact with her mom, Max, Fang, and Iggy are now 18. Nudge is now 15, Gasman is 12(I think), and Angel is 9 or 10 (I read these books a while ago, so sorry if I'm wrong). The School, is gone, as well as those Dooms Day guys. The gang is in Atlanta, Georgia. They have an apartment. The reason I explain this is because the main character is not Max, Fang, or Angel. It's someone else who you will soon meet! Anyway, I don't own anything but my OCs and the stories around them. Enjoy!**

You know that saying, _you don't realized how much you love something till it's gone_? Yeah more on that later, right now I'm filppin' the frack out because I don't know where in the world my family is! OK, deep breaths. First off, hi. Names Ink, but call me Inky. What I'm about to tell you is very important, and afterwards you may find me crazy, but hey, girl's got to try. Anyway, so one minute I'm in my nice comfy bed, counting cotton candy sheep in dreamy land. Next thing I know, I'm shook awake by my brother, Re, being told that we got to hit the road. I'm still half asleep when these dudes bust down our front and start dragging us off one by one. First, they took Glint my second oldest sister, after was Dev, my youngest sibling and brother. They grabbed F.K, my oldest sister and second oldest sibling, while she was trying to save Dev. Re, my oldest brother and oldest sibling, had shoved me under my bed just as he was taken away.

I'd seen it all happen. I'd let it all happen. It was my fault.

I know why this had happened to. My family and I have . . . . . talents. Talents that most people would kill to have. That is until they actually had it. Having these skills would mean no more living a normal life. No more friends, or school, or even a job. Always on the run from the people who made you this way. And if you get caught, your die within the week.

Some may be wondering what powers I speak of. Will first I'll tell you this. Before I was even born, DNA was graphed into my genetic make-up. Instead of the normal baby girl I was _supposed_ to be. I came out as an abnormal freak. One that had wings on her back and could shapeshift into a small wolf. Yeah, I don't blame you if you find me crazy, but this is really important. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this; it could be cost me my life. But I have to spread the message before the world finds out what _they're_ trying to do, in the wrong way.

So if you care two spits about your life I suggest you continue reading.

 **If you would rather listen to the story, it is on my new youtube channel. Check it out at KnightSpark. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon!** _ **Miru Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**

 **Also, if you're from my Last Power Source story and wondering where I've been, my computer hasn't been working correctly. Since I'm not able to access through this computer, my mom's, I won't be posing for a while. But now that I think about, this will be going up at the sometime as the next Chapter. So I guess I'll see you when my computer is fixed! I look forward to it! Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I have a small note here. I won't be doing any more intros and outros for this story unless it's something really important. So other than that, please enjoy the story!**

Ice crunched loudly under my paws as I spirted through the forest. I could still hear the helicopter faintly. I run as fast as I could, tempted to ditch my kit. The two bags hastily striped to my mid-section bounce slightly as I slipped through the dark forest.

Braches were stuck in my fur, tangling and scratching at my skin. The helicopter blades had grown almost silent in the distance. As I has about to pour on the speed for one last ditch effort, I tripped over a stray tree root. I tumble for a few seconds, hitting my head a few time. By the time I had come to a rolling stop there was a ringing in my ears. The helicopter's soft hum had disappeared into the darkness.

I looked down at my paws as my vertex black fur retreated into my normal pale skin. I grow back to my human size of five feet. Hot tears ran down my face as my deep black hair returned back to its natural length. "They're gone," I said to myself. I soft sob escaped my throat as I realized the reality of the situation. This wasn't just some game of tag or hide and seek, where they'd just come out when I gave up. My family had been taken by the very same people who had made us outcasts. The same people who stole us away from our real families. The same people who would kill to have their way.

Fear had struck a chord. My kit had slipped to the ground when I had transformed back to human. I quickly grabbed it, changed into my clothes (I'll explain later), and strapped on my C- Maker. It is a machine I made myself. It takes clouds and turns them into a floating plasm, thick enough to stand on but thin enough to be contained and ejected from, a canister.

I quickly pulled out my emergency phone, typing in the correct passcode. A large map appeared on the screen; a small grouping of six dots were concentrated in an area of Georgia. I quickly zoomed in, instantly interested. As I moved in closer the dots spread some, but not much. Two seemed to be in a city, while the rest were together in an apartment complex. The two separated dots were moving slowly down streets towards the others. Without thinking, I started in the direction of the city.

Guess now is a good time as any to catch you up. That wolfie transformation thing was what I was talking about last chapter. I literally have the ability to change into a wolf; fur, ears, tail, four legs, etc. When I change, I really can't keep my clothes meant for a twelve year old, on a two feet wolf. That's part of what my kit is for. It's filled with a spear set of clothes, water, three bags of gold fish, my emergency cell, a first aid bag, and a lighter. The kit is made from two medium sized massager bags and strips of fabric that secure the bags to the either side of my wolf form's torso. When in human form the strips can be tighten to felt as a belt, leaving the bags to hag off the sides. I made them myself. My whole family uses them a lot.

The phone is something I don't know much about either. All I know is that Re gave them to all of us. He told us that if we got slit up or were in trouble, we needed to find the dots. I hadn't understood at the time. Back when I was smaller and weak, and quite frankly, kinda dumb. I'd never though that "the big bad people" would come and take my family away. But now it was different, and I was now smart enough to know that I needed help to find my siblings.

You should also know that before I was born and had DNA injected into me, I had a bit of an overdose. Instead of the 2 percent avian, 23 percent lupus like my mutant relatives, I'm 2 percent avian and 28 percent lupus. So instead of only being tasked with changing into a wolf and having wings, I have I tail and ears even in human form. My DNA also affects my wings too. While the rest of my family has normal wings, as normal as wings on a dog person could be, I have one normal wing. It's a dark shade of black with a slight tint of green. The other, however is made of thick fur, much like the fur that covers me was a wolf.

My wings, ears and tail aren't the only things that are weird about me. My eyes also kinda scream mutant freak too. While normally their just an emerald green, when I feel a strong emotion, like anger or fear, my pupils turn to slits. I'm not even sure wolfs do that!

But now I suppose you're all caught up. So likes not doddle, I'm trying to save the world here!

It had taken me a total of two days to find the red dots. They lived right outside the city of Atlanta, Georgia in a neighborhood called Knights' cottages. I had arrived sometime after midnight, and was practically dead on my feet. There was a small forest behind their complex, I had decided to sleep there for the night.

I was working my way through my last bag of gold fish when a the phone vibrated. As I looked at the screen hope filled my eyes. I quickly answered, tears of joy clouded my vision. "Hello, is this Rye Blackwell," the voice was someone's I didn't know. "No, you have the wrong number," I said, rage flowed freely in my whispered tone as I hung up. Sleep come soon after, followed closely by birds chirping, signaling the morning had come. The sky was still pink with the sun rising from the east. I quickly changed into my human form, as I had been asleep as a wolf to ovoid attention. Newly ready for the day, I entered quickly into the apartment complex.

As I looked at the dots one the screen of the phone, I conformed this was the right place. Before I knocked on the door I quickly straighten my beanie, making sure my ears were hidden. My hair reached all the way to my knees, doing a very well job of hiding my tail. Most of the time I put it into slightly more controllable ponytails, but that left my tail completely visible, so I only did that around my family

As I knocked on the door to the apartment I heard shuffling behind the door. Based on how loud it sounded to me, it most likely was the sound of someone rolling over in bed on the other side of the house. Two words, sonic hearing. I knocked again, knowing that there was someone inside. This time I heard a groan coupled with the sound of steps moving toward the door. The door open about three seconds later. A girl stood behind it looking like she was about to yell at me. She had brown hair with brown eyes, she wore a gray, loose fitting T-shirt with red P.J pants. The T- shirt read, "Morning person. Not."

She continued to glare at me for a moment, then said in a groggy voice, "what." "Um, do you know someone name Re." The sound of my brother's name seemed to catch her off guard. Her eyes widened as she looked to see if anyone was around. Then she yanked me through the door, closing it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was taken by surprise as the newest person I had meant lease than five seconds yanked me into their home and closed the door behind me. Being way taller and meaner looking than anyone I'd ever seen in my life, I could've peed my pants right then and there. I was so scare in fact the I didn't notice the girl's expression until it was too late. Worse, I couldn't make it stop. No, I didn't use the bathroom. I could feel my eyes glowing. "So it's true," the girl muttered in a surprisingly calm voice. "Fang! Ig! Get out here!" The girls had shouted towards a hall way full of doors. OH NO, I thought, I can't like them see my eyes! With panic coursing through my veins I snapped my eyes shuts, slapping my hands over them for good measure. I heard the sound of two doors opening and closing quickly, then the thumping of footsteps. "Hey, it's okay, we're here to help," the girl said. I peeked through my hands to see her in front of me.

"Knew your brother ,Re, I know what he can do and he told me this would happen. Your names Ink right?" Her voice was gentle as if speaking to a child. I'm twelve, I thought, not four. My hands slowly slipped from my face, revolving my emerald eyes, ones in which had slits through them. There were now two other boys next to the girl.

One was really tall with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, while other looked the opposite. The second had black hair tied back in a long ponytail. He had dark eyes too.

Every who had remained silent for a while now, I was starting to sweat. "How do you know my brother," I asked quietly. "We grow up in the same lab. I thought he was crazy when he told me that his soon to be little sister would show up on my doorstep. He said that when it happed, he would be in trouble. Is that right?" I nodded slowly. I didn't question that she know him. Re must have trusted her enough to tell her about his, talent.

Other than our small gift of genetically modified DNA, we also have in divisional powers. For Re, it's the power to see into the definite future and telekinesis. My youngest brother, Dev, can influence people's minds by tracing a word in the air. My oldest sister, F.K, can teleport and sense what is around her. It makes up for the fact that she can't see anything. Glint has super speed in human form, while I can make force fields if I concentrate hard enough. We had never shown anyone outside of our family these powers, or so I thought anyway.

I nodded weakly to answer her question. "What is your name," I asked realized that this still counted as kidnap. "Max. This is Fang and Iggy," she, newly found as Max, said questioning to the boys. I notice that Iggy was staring off to space. Weird, I thought as I heard two more doors opening. My head snapped to the direction of the sound. Two heads popped out the first, while one popped out the second. In the first door stood two girls, one with blond hair and light blue eyes and the other with chocolate colored skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. In the other door was a boy that looked a lot like the first girl.

"That's Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge," Max said looking at the small heads sticking out of the doors. The three of them looked at me questionably, as if trying to find out if a was a threat or not. I shrink in on myself a bit, realizing that my eyes still looked weird.

"What with your eyes?" The girl Max had pointed out as Nudge had stepped completely out of the doorway. "Why do that sometimes," I said quietly. "Max, she's scare of us," the smaller girl said, eyes trained on mine. Max raised an eyebrow at me. "You basically kidnapped her." "Oh, um, sorry. Re said you would have someone looking for you." Max's comment put me on edge, but it did remind me of something. I opened the left bag of my kit and pulled out an envelope. It wasn't label with a name, it only said 'for the dots' on the front flap. I pasted Max the package, she began to read it aloud. "Dear Maximum Ride, I know your living a pretty happy life with the Flock right now, but I need your help. Me and most of my family have been taken by Life Line, a hidden society of scientists that _will_ kill to get our superpowers. I was able to save Inky from them, but rest of us were captured. Please take care of her until the rest get there. I know you reading this aloud, so this part is directed towards Ink.

"This isn't your fault Inky, so don't think of it as that way. F.K and Dev will get here soon. After will be Glint. I'll be there within the week. F.K has some more information in letter with her, so we'll speak more later. Your mutant friend, Re. P.S: Don't be surprised by the ears, wings, and tail, Max." She finished to letter with a scowl on her face. "Ears, wings, and tail?" Gazzy asked, now standing beside Max looking at me. Silently, I pulled off my beanie and fished out my hair ties. With my hair in twin tails and my hat off my head, my wolf ears showed, along with my tail. All of them stared wide eyed at me, apart from Iggy, who nudged Gazzy and said, "What's going on." Oh, oooooohhhhhhhh, he's blind, just like F.K. He silently lead Iggy back into the room they had both came out of.

My ears twitched as the rest of the Flock began to recover from their shock. I was about to speak when Nudge asked, "what about the wings?" _So close,_ I thought. Very slowly, making sure I had enough room, I extended my wings, ears flecking nervously. What I got were mixed reaction. Angel didn't react too much, like she know it was coming. Fang stayed composted, but it showed on his face that he was surprised. Max stood with raised eyebrows. And Nudge had a weird look on her face. In the silence I picked up the whispered conversion in the other room coming from Gazzy and Iggy. "Dude, she's a total animal girl. She has dog ears and a tail! Plus she has her hair twin tails, man! Twin Tales!" "She sounds cute. It also sounds like you like her," Iggy said, teasingly. "I-I don't even her," Gazzy stuttered out. By then my cheeks were the color of tomatoes. "Plus, I'm only twelve! I too young to have crushes on girls!" "Oh please, this generation of kids are wedding planning at this age!"

My face was practically a cherry when Max yelled, "Boys, I do hope you realize we all have sonic hearing in the house." Gazzy pointed his head out of the room, his cheeks red, "Sorry Max," then he saw how red my face was, realized I had heard too, and then zoomed back into his room. Max sighed, "it there any other powers we should know about." Without saying a word I retracted my wings, then sat down on the floor. Within seconds I was my small wolf self. I wiggled out from under the layers of clothing now on my head. This time it wasn't a mixed reaction, everyone gasped.

I sat down next to Max's legs, wagging my tail. Iggy and Gazzy exited from their room. "Where'd Inky go?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thunk_

I felt the cool texture of the plastic dog cate as I slumped on the floor. The towering scientist slammed the door and clicked the lock of my small prison. I couldn't feel anything below my waist. The hours before had been the same as always, since I was born six long years ago. The usual experiments happened, the blood tests, memory insights, healing rates, speed tests. Everything you'd expected from a doctor trying to find a sickness, but here it was different. The blood tests used blood that was taken forcefully, through means of violence and fighting. When the blood was taken, it was a large amount. A sum that could kill any _normal_ human or animal.

The memory tests were simple matching. However, if matched incorrectly, the subject would be given a painful shock. Healing rates involved guns and weapons. Speed tests were much like memory; only the subject would run a maze, given no choice of rest of slowing.

Sometimes, combat was tested. Another race of experiments was used in this field. They are named Erasers, a species of wolf-human hybrids, much like me. Only they are more savage, bent on destroying everything in their path. Their one of the only things that keeps us here. That keeps us from escaping into a normal world full of helping humans.

 _Us_ is my family. Well, not my blood family, but their the closes I have to one. Apart from Snow, my twin sister. My family consist of six hybrids freaks, including myself. Re is oldest, at 12; we found out a while ago that he can see the future. He also has a voice in his head that keeps him from breaking the "rules". I don't know what they are, so don't ask. Re has really dark hair with grayish eyes. They turn white when he's _sighting_. That's what we call it when he looks into the future.

Next is F.K, the second oldest at 11. She's blind but has the ability to sense whatever is around her. She's been blind sense birth, but describes the world as a large mass of colorless shapes. She was a little brother, related to her by blood in our family too. More on him later. F.K has hazel colored hair that reaches mid back and usually covers her sightless eyes. Her eyes are a pale violet. Another power of hers is that she has an IQ of, like, one billion.

Glint, the third oldest at 9, is a chatter box. She keeps us all entertained with her mid-night rambles. She moves a lot faster than any posable human or un-human. We've tried to convince her to leave and escape. To run into freedom, but she won't go. She says that she won't leave without us by her side. She's Native-American and has curly dark brown hair with matching eyes.

Then, Snow, my twin sister at 6. We use to be identically, with black hair and green eyes, but due to an experiment gone wrong, all the melanin in her system dissolved. Her hair's now white, coupled with burning red eyes, fueled only by hatred. She's the most defiant of all of us, the most protective of our family even at six. While apart, my sister and I can't do much. Only make small force fields around objects. We also have large IQs for six year olds.

But together, our power is off the charts. For one, we're stronger, able to lift hundreds times our weight. We're faster and smarter. Our senses are more powerful, able to see and smell things miles away. We can read each other's minds and feel what the other feels. But, when pushed far enough, we can summon two mighty swords, two that combine into one and turn against our enemy. But for that last one we both have to be past the breaking point and _super_ close to pull off. Unfortunately, we tried it once, and when it failed we were put into two different cells.

Lastly, is Dev at 2 years old. He's F.K's younger brother. They look identical apart from their eyes. Dev's are a darker purple. Dev has a power to where he can control people by writing it down. It looks like scribbling to us but it totally works for some reason. When he does it we call it "inking" because his eyes turn an inky black.

We all have the ability to _transform_. We call ourselves a pack because we all turn into wolfs. Glint is the other one who has any trouble with it. It's not that she has trouble turning a wolf, it's that she can't stay out of wolf form. Whenever she loses focus.

After explaining all of this it's pretty obvious why we're being tested in a lab. But to be honest, all the members of my pack could lead a normal life if they learned to control their powers. All of the pack apart from me and Snow. We _stick out_ a lot. Maybe it's the permanent wolf ears and tail, or maybe the eyes always in silts?

My family has always been like this, from birth. This aren't just some sort of weird birth defects where that one lucky baby is born into awesome super powers. Nope, this was done on purpose. Before we were even born, this heart-less people injected weird DNA into us. My siblings were injected with 23 percent lupus(dog) DNA and 2 percent avian(bird) DNA. My sister and I were injected with 5 percent lupus more DNA then the other, so we have ears, tails, and wacked up eyes when feeling strong emotion. "Where did the avian DNA go" you may ask. We also have wings, by the way. Snow and I can't fly though, because the 'over-dose' affected one of our wings, to where fur instead of feathers lay in place.

"What'd they do Inky, you're hurt?" My sister's voice rang out over the silent. She looked at me with worry clouded, slit eyes. She know how I felt, know I'd been hurt. _I'm fine, just speed today. Where are the other?_ I felt her get my mind message. It echoed back to me as she thought of it. She was across the ally in her own cage, just far enough to where the we can't tap into our shared strength, but close enough to where we could still talk through mind message.

Her white, thigh length hair was spiraled throughout her cage. _They're in testing, I just got back a while ago,_ she sent. My cage felt cold and my stomach had a weird weight to it. I changed into my wolf form, to make to space more roomy, along with extending my wings and wrapping them around myself to block out the cold. When I looked at my sister, she had done same. Her white coat was couple with a wing filled with feathers, and a wing of fur. Her red eyes were in slits. I could feel the angry radiate off her.

I carefully looked into her mind. _–treat us as if we weren't living, breathing, things. We're not_ _their toys for playing with! Me and Inky will show 'em, when we kill them all and burn this place to the ground! Soon, just wait a lit-,_ she didn't have time to finish the thought before I injected out loud. "Kill Them! WHAT! You know that we can't!," I shouted to my sister. She had never considered murder! Sinking to their level, taking the lives of others. She had always thought of escaping, we all had! I always do! Every single minute of my horrid life. But I never would _kill_ anyone! "It's the only way Inky! The only way to be free! The only way to leave here!"

"THEN DON'T THINK I'LL GO WITH YOU! KILLING, SNOW, MURDER! OUR FREEDOM WILL NOT BE SPENT IN A JAIL CELL!" I screamed at her, angry infused my voice. I could tell my eyes were glowing green, sliced with the hatred of my sister's words. Her eyes glowed right back into mine, lite with crimson and speared with angry. We glared through the bars of our dog crates, wings extended and tails bristled. Inverted colors were clashing in the standoff when the door banged open. Neither of us filched at the noise.

The tall scientist from before came in again, six others behind him carrying members of my family. I didn't need to look to know they were all accounted for and well. In my wolf form I can sense my pack, can tell that their fine and well. But right now I was focused on the member in front of me, the member that was slowing leaning off the rails.

After everyone was in cages the tall scientist looked over at us and was slightly taken aback. "Two alpha females, siblings, high alert. Write in down Carson. White, Blakes grab their cages, take them in for testing." One of the two, Blakes I believe, brought over a cart and grabbed Snow and my cage, tossing them roughly onto the surface and securing them down. We began to roll down a hall, Snow and I's cage were still facing each other, close enough to where we could hold hands through them. I continued to glare at her when her eyes started to dart this way and that. _Inky they put us close, we can try again. Sorry I didn't let you in on the plan but I needed you reaction to be real. I was worried you'd see through it though, you know I would never KILL anyone!_ The message surprised me at first, but then it made so much sense. They had slipped up and now we had a chance. Snow quickly sent the details of how this would work. She quickly slipped her hands through the bars, reaching for mine. I reached out and grasped them like they were the only things keeping me alive, and in some ways they were.

The second we touched, power flowed through us. We let go and kicked open our small prison. Once out transformed back to humans, and stopped our captors from calling for help. After a quick push of certain pressure points we were back in our holding room within a second. Me and Snowy spread to cover more ground, but the connection never broke. It never did when we were like this. Down our certain row were three cages on each side. I took the side that held where my cage had been, along with Dev's and F.K's. Snowy took her side that had Re's cage and Glint's cage. We both busted in the doors letting up our family one by one. Dev and Glint had awoken as they had been brought into the room unconscious. Re had been waiting for us with F.K looking in our general direction. Together, we run from the room, sirens blazing through the air.

We know this building like the backs of our hands. In our last escape we had made it out side, until we were stopped by Erasers. Now we ran like this was our stomping ground. We made it through two double doors and were greeted by a forest lite by moonlight. We were also greeted by three dozen Erasers, fangs beard. Without thinking, I reached for Dev the smallest of all of us, grasped in F.K's arms. I throw him into the air with all my strength, hoping that he wouldn't come crashing down. Even at two, Dev realized the effort and flared his wings, white, speckled with brown. He hovered thirty feet above us.

I moved on to Glint before seeing his next down stroke. Once up the she flapped too, unleashing green wings with random blue feathers. The wings of a humming bird zipped, keeping her afloat. I turned and show that Snowy had helped F.K up, I also saw that the Erasers were charging. I quickly got Re up in the air with the help of Snow. His dark brown wings blocked the moons light for a few moments, then dived back down to pick me up.

I was lifted only about ten feet off the ground when I noticed no one was picking up Snowy. _See ya_.

The message was simple, but it was like a slap to the face. "SNOW!" The scream ripped through my throat as Erasers tackled my sister. I could feel every single punch and kick thrown at her, every cut she got, every bone that was shattered. I felt it all.

Thrashing and kicking was all I could do, be Re hold me firmly in his arm. "LET ME GO! HELP HER! SNOW!" He said nothing. I looked to F.K, could see the sweat beading on her forehead, her wings, which looked the same as her brother's, flapped with a nervous twitch. Glint had tears in her eyes but made no move to help. Dev didn't seem to know what was going on, but he'd soon realize one of his sisters wasn't coming home.

I could still feel Snowy fighting, but it was weaker now. Then suddenly the connection stopped, just snapped close. Like a thread between us had been cut, or a tunnel had been block due to damage on the other in. I final message slipped through the cracks. _Goodbye._

Gone. She was gone. I couldn't feel her near. At the moment I know that she was gone. That I had just lost a sister.

"SNOW!"

I sat up from my sleeping position on a couch. It took me a minute to remember where I was. Right, at the Maximum Ride residents. And _that_ was just a dream, a memory of long ago. I took a deep breath, and went back to sleep. My family would be here soon, or what was left of it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ink. Inky. Inky wake up."

 _Groan_

As I woke to a blinding ray of light on my face a silhouette stood over me. I shaded my eyes with my hand, shielding my vision for the sun's assault. I felt someone gripping my shoulders, gently shaking me. Auto-panic mode has been activated. Seeing as I was shook awake to last than desirable events least than three days ago, this wasn't a welcome way to be woken up.

I shoot up into a straight head bud, ready to prance off the couch when I heard a loud "ouch!" in a voice I recognized. "Oh, sorry, Gazzy." Gazzy sat slumped on the floor, rubbing his head. "You have one heck of a head bud, dude," Gazzy said, still in a slight daze. I dropped to the floor in front of him. There was a large red spot forming on his forehead. "What?" Gazzy questioned, noticing my grimace. "That'll leave a mark," I said, earning a worried look from him. "What's your name, what day of the week is it, how old are you?"

I quickly focused in on his heart beat with my sonic hearing, making sure it was normal. "Wait, what?" He had a confused look on his face. I had head bud him pretty hard, and was checking for a concussion. "Do you feel like vomiting, headache?" "Ink, I don't have a concussion," Gazzy said when I reached for his forehead to check his temperature.

I sighed and helped him to his feet. "Sorry," I apologized. "No worries, it happens surprising offend." I was giving him a strange look when Max walked in. She glanced over at us then noticed the large bruise on Gazzy's head. She silently pointed to her own forehead. It was obvious what she was asking.

* * *

"How do you want your eggs?" I still couldn't quite work out why the blind guy was cooking, but he seemed cool enough. Yesterday, after demonstrating my powers to them, the flock had told me about themselves. Turns out, they all have wings. Max and Fang and married, which is pretty cool too. Angle can read minds, which creeped me out at first, but she's nice. Nudge talks _a lot_ , she reminded me of Glint. I decided that when she got here I'd introduce them. Iggy would probably get along with F.K, and not because they're both blind, because they both have a wicked sense of humor.

"No thanks, not hungry," I said. It's weird but I can go days without eating, and not as in days without dying, as in days without feeling the need for food at all. I had had a bag of goldfish yesterday so I was plenty full. Iggy shrugged and turned back to the shove.

The small army, apart from myself, where all eating when someone knocked on the door. Max, being the first to react, stood from the table and walked over to the door. I was nearly knocked out of my chair by the familiar scent. I _literally_ pranced out the door. "F.K! Dev!" I held them tight, not willing to let go. "Air," F.K gasped, tapping my arms in show of surrender. Dev simple hugged back, just as tight.

I had nearly started crying out of happiness when I remembered that you were in fact not alone. The flock all stood in the door way watching the reunion. I was sure they had figured out they were part of my pack. I let go of F.K, who coughed and breathed dramatized breaths. F.K was a great deal taller than me, with Dev a great deal shorter. He was still hugging my waist when I turned to introduce them to the flock.

"Guys, this is the flock." Noticing them, Dev moved behind me, giving a cold glare towards Angle. Surprisingly, she glared right back. "That Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle. Um, and these are two of my family members, F.K and Dev. They're siblings," I said, pointing as I listed off names. Dev said nothing, which wasn't strange since he's a mute, and F.K simply nodded, adding a, "sup" to the end.

I silence fell over the group for a second when a heard a shuffle next to me. I looked down to see Dev pulling a notepad and pen out of his back pocket, all the while glaring at Angle, whom still glared back. Her glaze seemed to intensify just as Dev started to write, eyes turning black. Up till now none of us had noticed the silent duel taking place between the two. Dev wrote quickly and sturdily, finishing before I could stop him. The page read two words, _Fly away._


End file.
